gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Departed Westeros Renegades
__NOEDITSECTION__ True Knight Gendry Storm had spent days at the brothel and was growing bored of the same old hags who were only interested in spending his gold, so he set out looking for an adventure. On his way out he encountered friends who were a bit restless and in need of putting their "talents" to better use. The feeling was that there was more out there for them, if only they weren't restricted by the bonds of living in Westeros. They drank their fill of ale and wine that night and with the debauchery that ensued it gave Gendry a vision of a new way of living. Gendry's "I have a dream" speech moved them all into taking that leap. On the 1st day of October, the year of 2014 the 6 of them packed up and Departed Westeros as Renegades. ' No Fools, No Rules. We are here to play, laugh and work our way up to rule!' '' "Sharpening knives, Visiting brothels, Catching Shadowcats, Trading with the Free Cities, Searching for Dragon eggs,'' '' Training our Dragons, Paying off backstabbers, Cooking Feasts, Populating Battlefields, Searching for Spies, Growing Beards, '' '' Drinking our fill of ale and wine, Debauchery and of course... 'Having fun!"'' Benefits ' ' *''Our top goal is to have fun while playing the game'' *''Helpful and knowledgeable members who have been long time players'' *''Tier 1 Alliance, small but strong'' *''Barters while you reincarnate'' 'Expectations' *''Active participation with a minimum of 100 cp dedicated to AvA when possible'' *''Join our facebook page and chat'' *''A sense of humor and communication'' *''Ability to take it...'' 'Achievements' *'37th in Alliance Ranking currently' *'Relentless '- Ice Phase *'Egalitarian Regime' - Long Night Cycle *'Peacemaker' - Valryian Cycle * Egalitarian Regime '- Hunter Cycle 'Renegade Leadership ' Leader': Allyria Tawney '' Officers': *''Gendry Storm *''Myriah Wylde'' *''John Swann'' *''Dexter Morgan'' *''Psycho Demon'' 'Want to Join the Renegades' : ' We are always on the lookout for strong, active and fun players. We do require our members to be at least age 18+ and have a Facebook account to join our page and chat. Reincarnated a number of times and be willing to dedicate at least 100cp or more during our active AvA phases. Our Alliance is run as a co-operative, so we would expect you to serve a probation period to ensure you fit since we are limiting our alliance size to a strict maximun of 25 members.' : If you are interested in joining or have questions, please send a raven. ::: Lady Tawney 'Renegade Bios' '''''Lady Allyria Tawney Holding: '' Dragon Tamer'' '' Woman of Intrigue'' '' Bacon Wife to Gendry Storm'' Awarded AvA Titles: . . ''' ''Lady Myriah Wylde Holding:'' Mystic Woodlands'' ''Mistress of Debauchery'' ''Mother of 2 Dragons ( Markolus and Menhittah ) ''Woman of Intrigue and deadly with a blade Bacon Wife to Dexter Morgan Awarded AvA Titles: Frozen Stalker, Grand Conqueror, Frozen Seeker, Bounty Hunter . . Ser Gendry Storm Holding: '''Lightning Hold ''Maester of the Ladies'' ''Father of 2 Dragons ( Drakkania & Stikit Inyaazz ) ''Weilds a warhammer as well as chasing the ladies '' ''1st Bacon wife: Deceased (bacon poisoning) 2nd Bacon wife: Deceased (fell off the keep wall) 3rd Bacon wife: Deceased (fell and hit head on Gendry's warhammer) On the 4th of May, the year of 2015, the power couple of Gendry Storm and Allyria Tawney were linked together in holy matrimony "until death do they part". (Cause of Death To Be Determined) Awarded AvA Titles: Ice Reaper, Bounty Hunter . Ser Dexter Morgan Holding: '''Summer's Eve ''Maester of T&A'' ''Father of 2 Dragons ( ''Fearsome skills on the battlefield and in the Taverns ''Bacon Husband to Lady Myriah Wylde . Awarded AvA Titles: Grand Conqueror, . . 'Ser Pyscho Demon Holding: ''' Demon Dungeon ''Sicko Pyscho'' ''Father of 1 dragon ( Devil ) ''Quiet but feirce with a blade Awarded AvA Titles: Ice reaper, Frozen Stalker, Grand Conqueror, Bounty Hunter . '' "Sharpening Wives, Visiting Hoes, Catching Wild Kitty, Swapping with the Free Spirits, Searching for Fertile Eggs,'' '' 'Training my Special Dragon, '''Pumping Backsides, Spanking Feasts, Populating Nurseries, Stretching her Thighs, Growing Bearded Clams, '' '' Drinking my fill of tail and wine, Debauchery and of course... 'Getting some!" . '' Ser John Swann X Holding: The Whack Shack ''Maester of Calculations, The Swann, Pleasantly Plump John Swann'' Adopted Father of Two Dragons ( Ur-Didact and Faber ) ''Dangerous and does as he wants'' Bacon Husband to the Rohanne Mallister (first 2 wives are lost and forgotten) ''Notable Feats: ''Shadowhunter (fought 5 months to hit a 5k in 5 hits-3 day feat now) '' Created "Justocalypse" (wiped League of Justins single handedly for Owl & Harvest Phases) Special Ops Training ( joined "name redacted" to slip behind dirty dragonlords to ruin their plans) '' Golden Crits (tricked weak minds into buying higher crits with gold) '' Night Walker (emerged from the Long Night free from female hygienic devices) '' Master Raider (emerged from DB's dungeons with gold items fit for his ego) '' Dragon Tamer (stole 2 dragons to make them his own'' Awarded AvA Titles: Ice Reaper, Frozen Stalker, Grand Conqueror, Frozen Seeker and Bounty Hunter Lore *Poisoned Bacon - 'There is a lot of mystery surrounding the death's of Gendry's bacon wives. It is said that while married to Lady Rohanne Penrose, he got sick of his mother-in-law, Lady Naggalot Penrose's constant visits. During one of the visits, he finally had enough of her requests for grandchildren that he concocted a plan to have the local Maester poison a batch of bacon which was to be served the next morning to Lady Naggalot. Upon seeing a fresh batch of bacon on the table, Lady Rohanne Penrose fatally assumed it was her daily "porking" delivery and proceeded to devour the meat. Death arrived within minutes, and in doing so, freed True Knight Gendry Storm from the clutches of his ex-mother-in-law's constant nagging. * 'The Great Wiki Fight of 2015 - '''While trying to update his info, Ser John Swann X of the Whack Shack made some changes that did not please Lady Wylde. An argument broke out and weapons were drawn, but in the end, everyone decided to play nice and enjoy a nice pffff. Category:Tier 1 Alliances